ItaHeta
by VampireAnime7723
Summary: The nations are trapped, but no one seems to notice that the most important empires of the world are missing. Where are they? All they can see is white. Nothing more and nothing less. One thing stands out from the rest though. The man in black. He kept close to the ones who fell asleep, giving them nothing but hell to watch while they were out.
1. Chapter 1

_**ItaHeta Chapter 1**_

"Alright! I think that wraps up our meeting." America would say with his loud voice.

Everyone sighed in relief. Even though they didn't get far, nor anywhere at all, they wanted to go home. Some nations started to stand and walk toward the door.

Kumajiro sniffed the air from Canada's arms. "What's that smell?" He asked.

Canada looked at Kumajiro. "Is there a different odor in the air, Kumajiro?" Canada asked. He looked at the others. They didn't seem to notice. Once the odd odor reached Canada's nose, he knew it was too late. He jolted up from his seat and looked at the vent behind him. Kumajiro had already taken the effect of the smell. "Guys." Canada would say.

Still, no one heard him. "Guys!" He tried again, but he too had fallen to the effect of the drug. Canada would collapse on the floor, asleep with Kumajiro still in his arms.

Japan looked back at Canada, seeing him in the floor. "Canada!" he would say, but soon fell like Canada.

One by one, each nation fell to the floor, unconscious. A total of twelve nations lay on the floor now. Soon the odd odor stopped flowing out of the vents and the back door opened. In the door way, stood a figure in black, his face covered with the light of the sun behind him.

"Just as planned." He would grumble with a smirk.

_**ItaHeta Chapter 2**_

Group 1: Canada, Spain, and Romano

Kumajiro was the first to wake up out of the rest. Probably because he was exposed to the smoke drug first. Canada didn't have his arms around him like usual, so he got up. He looked around, only seeing white. Where was he? This didn't look like a room; it looked like a never ending auditorium of white. Behind him, he found Canada.

He walked over to him on all fours. Once he was in front of Canada, Kumajiro sat down and poked Canada's nose. "Wake up." He would say in his high voice. Despite the space around him, his voice didn't carry.

Canada groaned a little, then his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Kumajiro. After realizing what happened, he jolted up. He too looked around the empty white room. His eye caught two darker figures some ways away. Spain and Romano.

The Canadian would stand up and start to walk over to the two still asleep. Kumajiro would start to walk off in another direction, away from them. Canada turned around and grabbed the white bear under his forearms, like he always did.

"You can't go off on your own, Mr. Kumajiro." Canada would say in his whisper like voice. "You'll get lost and your fur blends in to the floor too much."

Canada would walk over to Spain and Romano with Kumajiro in his arms. He knelt down next to Spain first. He'll be nicer when he wakes up, right?

"Spain," he would say, shaking his shoulder a little, "you need to wake up, this is no time to rest."

Spain groaned as well when he awoke. His eyes opened, tiny snakes slithering out of the empty sockets where his eyes had been. He was not breathing nor was there a heartbeat. Canada gasped and backed away from Spain's body, terrified. He looked over at Romano and over his body stood a man in black. His face was covered, only a smirk showing. Romano was surrounded with his own blood.

"What is this?" Canada yelled at the man.

The man laughed like he was mad, then pointed a gun at Canada. "This is good bye!" He yelled then pulled the trigger.

"Canada!"

Canada's eyes flung open, waking up on the floor. They were in the same place. White everywhere. Spain was kneeling next to Canada with a worried look on his face. He was okay. Kumajiro was on the other side and Romano was standing behind Spain, looking at him. He was alive.

"Canada, are you okay? You were yelling in your sleep." Spain would say.

Canada sat up and held his head. It was just a dream. Just an illusion of the mind. He nodded. "I'll be fine. Just a bad dream." His whisper like voice would say.

"Must have been a hell of a bad dream." Romano said behind Spain.

Spain and Canada stood up. Kumajiro looked at Canada with curious eyes. He knew it was more than a dream. Canada picked him up and held him under his forearms like he always did. Kumajiro could feel Canada trembling a little. Romano was right, must have been some bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Group 2: America and England

America felt sore when he awoke. Had he slept of granite last night? His eyes opened, looking around. Where was he?

"What the hell happened?" he moaned sitting up and rubbing his head. America stretched his arms above his head, two pops coming from each arm. Then he remembered what happened. He started to look around for anyone else, but white was all he could find. "Where's everyone else?"

The American was surprised his loud voice didn't carry. It's like a parallel universe! He soon heard a moan; next to him was Britain…a little too close.

"Agh! What the hell?" America yelled and moved away from England. What kind of sick joke was this? Where's the door?

America would stand up and stretch his back. All this white seemed to make him a little dizzy. Where were they? What happened to the other nations? America sighed and looked at England.

Two gun shots were heard behind America. He jerked around and saw a man in black. His evil smile and blood thirsty eyes were the only things that seemed to show. His arm rose with a pistol, tight in his grasp. He fired two more bullets, just grazing America's ear.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled to the man.

Once again, the man laughed as if he were mad! America stepped back, tripping over England's lifeless form. His eyes were gouged out, leaving bloody sockets behind. His hair was wet with fresh blood, dripping onto the white floor, staining it with fear. America's eyes widened at the graphic scene. He let out a yell of fear as he felt he was going to heave.

The mad man pointed his gun at America. "This is your final resting place!" He yelled, pulling the trigger.

He felt England shaking his shoulders. America realized he was on his knees, holding his head with both hands and crouching over.

"What's wrong, America?" England yelled at him. He shook his shoulders a little more. By England's calm hands, America realized he was trembling.

Just a trick? Had that actually happened? America's ear didn't hurt from the bullet, so it must have been fake. He moved his hands from his head a little. His breath was shaking and uneven.

"Are you okay? You were screaming as if someone was killing you." England would say, moving in front of America.

If only he knew about what he had just seen. "Yeah," America would manage to get out, "it's nothing, don't worry."

"Are you mad?" The Brit yelled. "Why were you yelling, you bloody wanker?" He wasn't about to let America off with this. What exactly did he see? A ghost? Russia?

America felt his stomach churn in uneasiness, remembering the scene he had saw moments before. He held his stomach as if he was going to vomit. His face turned a little green and then he held his head. America didn't realize he was leaning over until his head rested on Britain's shoulder.

"Hey now," England said, putting his hands on America's shoulders, "you look sick. Are you sure you're okay, lad?"

America shook his head. He thought for sure he was going to throw up. England moved America from his shoulders and dug into his pocket, pulling out a paper bag.

"If you're going to throw up, use this." He would say, handing the American the bag. "It's extra from the bags we had at the meeting for people to take home food."

America would take the bag, fold it open, and throw up. He put his hand on the floor to steady himself. Beads of sweat would form on his forehead as he heaved once more. England sat next to him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him the slightest bit. America would take heavy breaths in between each gag.

Britain wondered what had scared him so much. He usually had a strong stomach that didn't give in so easily. He seemed so weak like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Group 3: Japan and China

Japan sighed as he opened his eyes. Where was he? He sat up and looked around. Japan was fully aware of what happened before he passed out, but where were the others? China was a little ways from him, so he stood up and walked over to him.

He knelt down next to his so-called 'brother'. "China," he would say, "You have to wake up. We have to find the others."

China groaned before opening his eyes. "My head hurts…" He would complain. Once he realized he wasn't in the meeting room, he sat up and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" China yelled.

Japan sighed and looked at China. "I don't know, but we have to find the others as soon as possible."

China and Japan would stand up. They didn't see anyone else around. All they could find was white. "Aw great! It's a wasteland of nothing!" China yelled. He looked to his side where Japan was, but he wasn't there. "Japan! Where did you go?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark figure. He turned his head toward the figure to see him better. China's eyes widened with fear and shock when he saw Japan's limp, bloody body in the figure's grasp.

"What the hell did you do to my kid brother?!" China yelled. Despite his fear, he took a step forward. Other than the black that shrouded the man, a smirk seemed to show as he threw Japan across the floor.

"Japan!" China yelled.

The man started laughing. Laughing like he was mad. Like he was king of the world. "Now it's your turn!" The man yelled as he lunged toward China with a sword aimed at his heart.

"Can you hear me? China?"

China's eyes flung open in fear. Japan was holding him close to the ground with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay, China?" Japan said, worried.

The Chinese man sat up, holding his head. "What happened?" he asked before answering Japan. How much of that was real? Did Japan see the same thing?

"We were getting up and you collapsed all of the sudden." Japan said moving away from China a little. "What happened?"

Japan was okay. China was okay. China shook his head to try and rid the thought he had just seen. "It's nothing." He would lie.

A yell of fear was heard some ways away. It didn't come from China or Japan, but someone familiar. "That sounded like America." Japan would say. Both nations would get up and start to run toward the yell.

Sometime later, China and Japan found England and America. America was still throwing up and England looked at the other two.

"There you are." The Brit would say. "I was wondering if anyone was nearby to help America." England looked at America as he breathed heavily. He rubbed his back again, trying to calm his trembling.

"What happened?" China asked, kneeling next to America with his hand on his back. He was trembling quite a bit. Maybe he saw the same thing China did.

"I'll be fine." America croaked out with a smirk. "I am the hero after all."

England sighed. "Stop acting so strong. Try to calm down a little." He said closing his eyes in annoyance. Ever since he could remember, America has been acting so selfish, claiming he can go on when he couldn't.

China turned to face the Japanese man. "Do you have anything for America's stomach?" he would ask, his hand still on America's back.

Japan would think then pull something out of his pocket. He tossed a small, blue packet to China. "He should be able to chew this." He would say.

China ripped the packet open and gave it to America. "Here," he would say, handing the pill to him, "chew this. It'll calm your stomach."

America would take the pill and swallow it. He sat back, away from the bag he had vomited in as he wiped his mouth. "Thanks." He would say. He was still trembling some, but kept the food in his stomach.

"What made you so sick, America?" Britain would ask with curiosity.

America didn't feel like keeping it from him any longer, so he just said it. "I saw you dead, Britain." He would say, his voice a little quiet. "Your eyes were gone and there was blood everywhere. There was this guy there, too, and he yelled that he was going to kill me."

England would take out his handkerchief and wipe some sweat from America's forehead. "I'm sure that would make me sick, too."

"Wait!" China spat. "You saw that too?!"

America looked at China. "That creepy guy in all black that wanted to kill you?"

"Yeah!" China was glad he wasn't the only one who saw the figure. At least he wasn't going crazy or anything. Japan looked at China questioning. Is that what scared him so much? This place must create illusions to scare the people to death.

The British man would stand up. "Well, how about we look for the others to see if they saw the same thing."

China and America would nod, then stand up. America wobbled a bit, still dizzy from his episode, but stay on his feet. "Alright! Let's go!" America would say with a big smile.

"How is he able to recover so fast?" Japan questioned under his breath. Soon the group of four was off.


End file.
